The Reincarnation
by fuin4658
Summary: #Welcome, I make this with my imagination. So, have fun. :-) #Selamat datang, cerita ini berdasarkan imajinasi ku. Jadi, selamat membaca. :-)


Bab 1 : Who Am I ?

"Lihatlah Zarch, aku telah membunuh beberapa anggota keluargamu. Bagaimana sekarang Zarch? Kau marah? Marahlah, dan tunjukkan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya." Ucap seorang laki-laki yang terlihat kecil namun sangat kuat itu seakan mencoba menantang sang musuh. "Sialan kau Ares. Berani sekali kau membunuh keluargaku di depan mataku sendiri. Aku, Zarch sang Penghukum Dewa akan menghancurkan kau Dewa sialan." Ucap Zarch sangat marah. "Hahaha Murkalah kau Zarch, dan tunjukan kekuatanmu yang kau sembunyikan itu kepadaku." Ares benar-benar memancing Zarch untuk menunjukan kekuatan aslinya. "Kakak, Jangan lakukan itu kak. Jangan sampai terpancing kata-katanya kak. Jika kakak menggunakan kekuatan itu, seluruh dunia dan seluruh dimensi akan benar - benar hancur tanpa sisa kak" Ucap seorang perempuan dengan bentuk tubuh ideal yang mempunyai wajah manis dan sangat cantik itu mencoba menahan Zarch untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan sejatinya. "Percuma Leastia, Kakak sudah terpancing oleh omongan Ares dan sudah terpengaruh oleh sisi amarahnya. Dia benar-benar akan menggunakan kekuatan sejatinya." Ucap seorang Perempuan yang terlihat tomboy dan seumuran dengan Leastia tentu saja tidak kalah cantik juga dengan Leastia. Zarch Sudah benar-benar marah dan mulai mengeluarkan aura kegelapan miliknya.

"Forbidden Skill, Deadly... Curse." Ucap Zarch. Di sekitar tubuh Zarch terpancar aura hitam yang sangat menakutkan, aura ini membuat semua orang yang ada di sekitar Zarch menjadi ketakutan terutama Leastia dan Sora. Aura hitam ini seakan - akan sedang melihat mereka dan mencoba memberikan sebuah teror di seluruh tubuh mereka. "Curse, Active" Zarch mengucapkan langkah selanjutnya dari sihir terlarang yang akan dikeluarkan nya itu dan saat langkah itu di lakukan, Aura hitam yang menyelimuti Zarch dan sekitarnya bergerak ke atas kepala Zarch dan membentuk sesuatu, beberapa pedang yang sangat besar dengan daya hancur yang sangat - sangat kuat. "Curse... Shoot" tambah Zarch dengan jentikan jari. Jentikan jari itu membuat 5 pedang besar yang ada di atas kepala Zarch pergi menuju Ares, lebih tepatnya ke arah jantung Ares. "Berhenti...!" Ucap seorang wanita yang tiba - tiba melompat ke arah 5 pedang itu sehingga membuat 5 pedang itu menusuknya bukan menusuk Ares.

"Leas... Tia...?" Zarch langsung terdiam karena wanita yang tertusuk itu adalah Leastia, Adik dari Zarch. "Aku... Membunuhnya?" "Tidak..." Zarch merasa menyesal dan ketakutan. Dia langsung mengeluarkan aura hitam yang lebih besar dari yang tadi. Aura ini menutupi seluruh dunia dan membuat Dunia menjadi sangat gelap.

"Huuuh!" Seseorang terbangun dari mimpinya. "Aku mimpi ini lagi ya." Ucapnya. Dia langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Di tengah jalan dia bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya. "Hai Rayden" Sapanya. "Hai juga Selena. Kamu terlihat semangat sekali, ada apa?" Tanya seorang pria yang bernama Rayden. "Benarkah? Setahuku, aku memang seperti ini." Balas Selena. Selena melihat wajah rayden yang sedikit murung. "Hei Rayden, Bermimpi itu lagi?" Tanya Selena setelah melihat raut wajah murung Rayden. "Iya, dan ini adalah mimpi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, namun menceritakan tentang orang yang sama" Jawab Rayden "Aku bermimpi, Aku hampir membuat dunia hancur dengan sihir terlarangku, dan aku malah membunuh seseorang yang terlihat sangat dekat denganku dengan sihir terlarang ku" Lanjutnya. Mendengar penjelasan Rayden, Selena langsung terlihat lega. "Berarti itu bukan kamu kan. Kamu kan tidak bisa menggunakan sihir terlarang bahkan sihir dasar pun masih susah" Jawab Selena. "Awas kamu ya" Rayden terlihat cemberut. "Iya iya... Aku minta maaf, aku hanya bercanda" Selena meminta maaf karena telah kelewatan dalam bercanda.

"Oh iya, kamu sudah bersiap untuk besok Rayden?" Tanya Selena. "Hm? Besok? Oh iya.. besok ada Karyawisata ya? Aku belum bersiap - siap" jawab Rayden, wajahnya yang cemberut tiba - tiba menghilang karena mengingat kalau dia belum bersiap-siap untuk besok. "Karyawisata ya... Kita akan pergi ke tempat pedang rahasia itu kan?" Tanya Rayden. "Iya, pedang legendaris yang masih belum bisa terindentifikasi pedang apa itu, dan bisa dipastikan kalau itu adalah salah satu dari 3 pedang legendaris yang telah hilang 20 tahun yang lalu" jawab Selena. "Dan katanya pedang rahasia itu sedang dalam keadaan tertanam di tanah dan tidak ada yang bisa menariknya" lanjut Selena. "Pedang legendaris ya... Aku benar - benar ingin melihatnya" ucap Rayden. "Kamu sangat suka dengan sejarah pedang ya" Puji Selena.

"Tentu saja, pedang adalah senjata zaman dahulu yang penggunaannya sangat efektif dan banyak penggunanya sampai sekarang. Walau sekarang lebih mengandalkan senjata jiwa sih. Tapi pedang selalu ada dan akan tetap ada walau zaman sudah berkembang" jelas Rayden. "Itulah alasan kenapa kamu juga belajar beladiri di ayahku kan?" Tanya Selena. "Iya, karena Teknik berpedang, harus diseimbangkan dengan beladiri, dan juga, teknik berpedang perlu ketahanan, kekuatan, kuda-kuda, dan kecepatan yang bagus. Itulah kenapa ilmu beladiri di perlukan" jelas Rayden. "Aku harus berterima kasih kepada ayahmu, karena ayahmu sudah mau mengajariku sampai akhirnya aku benar - benar menguasai semuanya" lanjut Rayden. "Kamu bisa mengatakannya nanti Rayden" jawab Selena sambil tersenyum.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sangat lama, mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Mereka tetap bersama sampai lorong kelas dan disana mereka berpisah karena kelas mereka berbeda. Setelah berpisah, Rayden Bertemu dengan Jack, teman sekelasnya. "Hei Ray" Sapa Jack. "Oh Kau Jack, Ada apa? Mau pergi berlatih lagi?" Balas Rayden. "Iya, Mau ikut?" Ajak Jack. "Tentu saja". Mereka berdua pergi ke tempat latihan dan sesampainya, mereka langsung pergi ke tengah-tengah tempat latihan dan akan segera memulai latihan tanding mereka. " Sudah siap Ray?" Tanya Jack. "Kapanpun kau mau Jack" Jawab Rayden. "Baiklah... Kita mulai" Ucap Jack. "Battle System, Training Battle." Lanjutnya. "Ready" Ucap mereka bersamaan. "Training confirm, Ready To Battle, 3,2,1 start" Ucap sang sistem. Setelah sang sistem mengatakan "Start", Jack langsung melesat dan menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Rayden. Sebelum mengenai Rayden, Mulut Rayden seperti mengatakan sesuatu dan langsung keluar sebuah pedang yang di pegang di tangan kanannya, dan berhasil menahan serangan tiba-tiba dari Jack. Setelah serangannya dapat di tahan oleh Rayden, Jack langsung melompat mundur seperti menjaga jarak dari Rayden. "Seperti biasa, Kau selalu bisa menahan serangan tiba-tiba dariku. Kau memang hebat Ray" Puji Jack. "Benarkah? Aku malah melihat kalau kau sedang menahan diri. Kenapa? Kau takut kalau membunuhku? Lakukan saja, jika itu memang bisa membunuhku sih" Tantang Rayden.

Jack merasa tertantang. "Boleh juga. Akan aku lakukan kok, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi. Aku akan tunjukan kekuatan ku melebihi yang biasanya Ray" Ucap Jack. Jack menyerang Rayden, dia melancarkan serangan dadakan yang dia kombinasikan dengan sihir ilusi. "Teknik Aliran Pedang Putih kombinasi Aliran Pedang Hitam, Tusukan Ilusi" Jack mengucapkan teknik kombinasinya. "Teknik Beladiri Leonhart, kuda - kuda mutlak satu tangan" Rayden juga memamerkan nama tekniknya dan kuda - kuda ini membuat semua serangan dari Jack dapat di tangkis oleh Rayden. "Kuda - kuda satu tangan. Gaya bertarung yang mirip dengan para gladiator, satu tangan sebagai tameng, dan satu tangan lagi memegang pedang atau tongkat. Kuda - kuda ini sangat kuat dalam pertahanan karena kuda - kuda ini termasuk Kuda - kuda Serangan Balik kan?" Jelas Jack. "Itulah kenapa lengan kanan ku menerima luka sebesar ini. Jack tiba - tiba saja mendapati luka di bagian lengan kananya. Melihat Rayden yang sudah mulai serius, Jack akhirnya juga ikut serius. Dia melompat menjauhi Rayden dan mulai merapalkan mantra. "Wahai Sang Dewi Perang Minerva, Aku Memanggilmu, pinjamkan kekuatanmu, untuk menuntun, jiwa yang tersesat ini" Ucap Jack. "Itu kan, salah satu dari sihir terlarang, sihir tingkat S" Batin Rayden "Holy... Shoot" Tambah Jack. Dan muncul beberapa anak panah di atas kepala Jack. Ada sekitar 6, 7, 8, 10 anak panah itu bertambah dan terus bertambah hingga ratusan anak panah melayang di atas kepala Jack. Saat berhenti bertambah, semua anak panah itu melesat ke arah Rayden dengan kecepatan angin, sangat cepat.

"Akan susah kalau aku menghindari semuanya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Batin Rayden. Tak lama setelah Rayden mengeluh seperti itu, dia mendapat ingatan tentang kekuatan di masa lalu yang dia bahkan tidak tau itu kekuatan siapa. "Hm? Begitu ya... Ayo Lakukan!" Ucap Rayden. Rayden yang tadinya sedikit membungkuk karena membentuk posisi bertahan kini mulai berdiri dan bersiap menerima serangan dari Jack. "Fokus, Tarik napas... Dan lepaskan" Rayden menutup matanya dan terlihat seperti menenangkan diri. "Forbidden Technique, Deep Vision" Rayden yang tadinya menutup mata tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan langsung melesat mengarah ke Jack. Tentu saja dengan menghindari semua panah yang di keluarkan oleh Jack tadi. Pedang yang dibawa Rayden langsung mengarah ke arah leher Jack. "Battle System." Rayden memanggil sang sistem. "Surrender" Rayden dan Jack mengatakannya secara bersamaan. "Confirm, Battle Draw" Ucap sang Sistem. "Teknik Baru lagi Ray?" Tanya Jack. "Yah, Aku baru teringat tadi. Seperti biasa." Jawab Rayden dengan santai. "Kau selalu saja membuat ku dan selena kagum akan kehebatanmu. Apa jangan-jangan kau memang reinkarnasi dari Sang Terkuat Itu?" Jack terlihat sedang menyindir Rayden. "Sudahlah Jack, Ayo kita kembali ke kelas, Bel akan segera Berbunyi." Ajak Rayden. "Siap Kapten" Ejek Jack lagi.

Note : Tahap Awal, butuh sekitar 2 hari sampai cerita ini jadi, kalau di hitung dengan pembuatan di awal, total sekitar 4 hari. 1 hari pemikiran cerita sambil mengingat, 1 hari menulis cerita nya, 2 hari review tulisan, penambahan kata, bahasa, adegan, dll. Semoga ngga terlihat membosankan :3 Terima kasih...


End file.
